footballoldcopyfandomcom-20200216-history
Samir Nasri/import
| cityofbirth = Marseille | countryofbirth = France | dateofdeath = | cityofdeath = | countryofdeath = | height = | position = Midfielder | currentclub = Manchester City | clubnumber = 19 | youthyears = 1993–1996 1996–2004 | youthclubs = Pennes Mirabeau Marseille | years = 2004–2008 2008–2011 2011- | clubs = Marseille Arsenal Manchester City | caps(goals) = 122 (11) 86 (18) 2 ( 86 0) | nationalyears = 2002–2003 2003–2004 2004–2005 2005–2006 2006–2007 2007– | nationalteam = France U-16 France U-17 France U-18 France U-19 France U-21 France | nationalcaps(goals) = 18 (8) 18 (8) 4 (0) 10 (5) 4 (0) 16 (2) | manageryears = | managerclubs = }} = = Long touted as the 'new Zinedine Zidane' thanks to his upbringing in Marseille and Algerian heritage, Nasri was purchased by Arsenal in 2008 and proved a more than able replacement for winger Alex Hleb. Beginning his career with Marseille aged just nine years old, Nasri began to play in Ligue 1 in the 2004-05 season where he made an impression at 17. He was involved in the French national set-up at Under-16, -17, -18, -19 and -21 level and has been part of the French national team system since the age of 14, even if he failed to secure a place in the squad for the 2010 World Cup. In the 2006-07 campaign he was named Ligue 1's Young Player of the Year ahead of Karim Benzema and 12 months later joined Arsenal for a fee in the region of £15 million. His impact was immediate as the midfielder scored on his debut against West Brom and enjoyed a productive first season in England, famously scoring twice in a 2-1 win over Manchester United in November 2008. Though a broken leg sustained in pre-season hindered his progress at the start of the 2009-10 season, Nasri continued to display his qualities either wide in a front three, in a withdrawn central role or tucked in behind a lone striker, proving an able deputy for captain Cesc Fabregas when required. Indeed, his performances earned him rave reviews and he was the subject of interest from Manchester City, Manchester United and Chelsea with only a year remaining on his contract in July 2011. Arsene Wenger had said he expected Nasri to remain at Arsenal, but it soon became clear the midfielder did not intend to prolong his stay and City made their move, signing him on a four-year deal a week before the end of the transfer window. Strengths: Nasri boasts formidable technique and his vision and his imagination make him an unpredictable opponent. His passing and movement is excellent and his versatility is a real asset. Weaknesses: He could be more potent in front of goal and Nasri often appears reluctant to track back and help out in defence. He needs to be more consistent if he is to reach the level of Fabregas. Career high: A quite brilliant goal against Porto in March 2010 when he cut in from the right wing, dribbled past four opponents and finished from a tight angle. The strike was named Arsenal's goal of the season. Career low: His surprise exclusion from the France squad that travelled to the World Cup finals in 2010. Style: Intelligent, creative, patient, a stylish playmaker. Quotes: "It is annoying. The work we do is not getting the credit it deserves because we are not winning silverware. It is unfair because I think we have more merit as a club than those who have built their teams with millions of pounds whereas Arsenal have brought in young footballers, who have come here to play a certain kind of football and who have developed." Nasri on Arsenal's trophy drought, April 2010. Trivia: Nasri's partner is French tennis player Tatiana Golovin. Club career Early career Marseille Arsenal Manchester City Roberto Mancini wants Samir Nasri at Man City within 48 hours Manchester City boss Roberto Mancini said he hopes to complete the signing of Samir Nasri before Arsenal's Champions League match on Wednesday. Arsenal boss Arsene Wenger hinted that his midfielder may line up against Udinese, which would make the player ineligible to feature for Manchester City in the group stages this season. Mancini said on Sunday: "It's a big problem (if he plays) but I'm sure we can close in 24 hours, maybe 48. "It's vital he's free for all games." Earlier on Sunday, Arsenal boss Arsene Wenger told French media outlet TF1 the deal for his £23m-rated player was "far, far, far from being done". "He is happy here," Wenger told the television station. "There is no departure of Nasri at the moment." On Saturday, BBC Sport revealed that Nasri's move to Manchester City was still alive - despite a hold-up which led to him playing in Arsenal's 2-0 home defeat by Liverpool on Saturday. It is believed the framework of a deal is in place between City and Arsenal, as are Nasri's personal terms, but other financial details remain to be ironed out before the switch can be finalised. Nasri's surprise appearance came as reports in France claimed the transfer had broken down and the midfielder was set to stay at Emirates Stadium for the rest of the season. Meanwhile, Mancini does not expect forward Carlos Tevez to leave before the end of August. The 27-year-old Argentine's proposed switch to Corinthians fell through earlier in the summer. "Carlos is here, I don't think the situation will change," added Mancini. "Carlos is an important player, a top player for us and at the moment we haven't received any offers for him." Emmanuel Adebayor, meanwhile, is still on course to complete his loan move from City to Tottenham before the transfer window closes at the end of this month. Dialogue continues between the two clubs about the structure of the deal, but it is expected to go through. 22 August 2011 Arsenal accept £24m bid for Samir Nasri from Manchester City ARSENAL have finally agreed to sell Samir Nasri to Manchester City for £24million. The French star, 24, will undergo a medical in Manchester this evening after he was left out of the squad to face Udinese tomorrow. A Gunners statement read: "Arsenal can confirm that they have agreed terms for Samir Nasri to move to Manchester City. "The midfielder has been omitted from Arsenal's squad which flies to Udinese and instead will travel north for a medical. "The move will be subject to Nasri passing a medical and formal registration processes." Nasri trained with Arsenal this morning, fuelling speculation he would be in the team for the Champions League play-off in Italy. That would have cup-tied the midfielder, who started Saturday's Premier League defeat to Liverpool. Nasri is out of contract at the end of the season and has refused to sign a new deal, forcing the move through. Gunners boss Arsene Wenger admits Nasri's sale could destablise his squad ahead of the Udinese clash. He said: "There's always a concern but that's not an excuse. "You are always concerned of the consequences it can have on a team. "It can also have a positive influence if you are strong mentally it can improve the solidarity, knowing we have to fight more. "That's what you want from mentally strong players." Wenger insists he was more bothered about the long-term impact of Nasri's sale than tomorrow's match. He added: "You know, you cannot think only about one game in the season. "The decision had logic. That is of course a business interest. "Overall you want players that don't think about it, they just go the next morning. "It's not ideal but you want players who are committed to defending our chances. "What's at stake for us at the moment is to qualify and we can only do that with the players we have. "We are good enough to achieve that and after that we will see what we can do. We are always working on who we can get." Replacing Nasri and his former team-mate Cesc Fabregas, who joined Barcelona last week, is high on Wenger's priorities. But he urged Arsenal fans not to panic, insisting: "I've bought great players already. "I've bought Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain and you will see that he will be a great player. "I think Gervinho will be a great player as well for the club. "But ideally you want more. We are short in midfield and that's where we want to strengthen." Wenger believes he is not under extra pressure because of the sales of Nasri and Fabregas. He added: "It's not more or less. It's exactly the same with every match I have for Arsenal. "The rest of the pressure is created by your enviroment but I have experience with that. "I know what I have to do to be at my best and that's what I have to try do. "I believe pressure is part of my job. I'm not at all destabalised by that. "I promise to give my best and give my all for my club and that's what I do. "I have complete belief in my team and the players I have available. "I think this is the best opportunity for us to show we will fight for this club." Meanwhile, Arsenal midfielder Emmanuel Frimpong, who was sent off on his debut against Liverpool, has reacted to Nasri's exit on Twitter. Just minutes after the sale was announced, he tweeted: "Money is the Roots of all Evil." 23 Aug 2011 Samir Nasri set to play in cast for Manchester City against Wigan Samir Nasri will be fitted with a protective cast in an effort to ensure he can make his home debut for Manchester City this weekend after breaking a bone in his left hand while on international duty for France. Nasri suffered the injury during a 15-minute substitute's appearance in France's goalless draw with Romania on Tuesday. He was able to finish the match after receiving a pain-killing spray but he left the stadium with a cast on his left hand and, on his return to Manchester, was taken to a private hospital for an x-ray. The results will determine whether the £24m signing, who made his City debut in the 5-1 defeat of Tottenham Hotspur at White Hart Lane two weekends ago, can play in the Premier League home game against Wigan Athletic on Saturday. The immediate sense at City is that the former Arsenal player will be cleared to play. Kolo Touré may have to wait a little longer before his return. The defender's six-month ban for taking a prohibited substance has now elapsed but there are doubts about his match fitness after such a long time out of the team. Daniel Taylor, 7 September 2011 International career Career statistics Honours Club Individual External links and references *Wikipedia *ESPN Soccernet *Soccerway *Goal.com Category:1987 births Category:Players Category:French footballers Category:France international players Category:France under-21 international players Category:France under-19 international players Category:France under-18 international players Category:France under-17 international players Category:France under-16 international players Category:Ligue 1 players Category:Premier League players Category:Arsenal F.C. players Category:Olympique de Marseille players Category:2008 UEFA European Championship players Category:Manchester City F.C. players